


Final Ingredient

by VampirePaladin



Category: Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star
Genre: Cooking, Dancing, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, True Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one important step that is required to make cookies and Delta doesn't want to have anything to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Ingredient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightsMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsMistress/gifts).



> This is just a silly little piece of domestic fluff that popped into my head.

“C’mon, Daddy,” Prim pleaded with her fists clenched tightly in front of her.

“I said no. I’m not doing it.” It wasn’t that Delta couldn’t do it. He had done it plenty of times in the past. That was exactly the problem: He had done it so many times before. Sometimes he thought the person on the other end of Interdimend just got a sick satisfaction from watching.

“But the cookies won’t taste right if we don’t do it.” Prim looked over at where Casty was leaning against the kitchen counter. “You agree with me, right Mommy?”

“Delta, it won’t take very long…”

“I said I’d never do it again.”

“Delta-“

“Three hundred ninety-nine times, Cass. They made me do it three hundred ninety-nine times in a row.”

“Well, we needed the items.”

“Which is why we had to do each item separately? Even when it was multiples of the same item?”

“You don’t have to do it, Daddy.”

“Prim,” Delta turned to face his daughter. Her shoulders were slumped and her head was down.

“If you really hate doing it then Prim won’t make you do it.”

“Fine, I’ll do,” he just couldn’t bear seeing Prim look so sad, not after he had come so close to losing her forever. “But only inside the house, when no one else can see, and I’m not going to do it multiple times in a row.”

“Yay,” Prim threw her arms around Delta and gave him a hug. “You’re the best, Daddy.”

The three of them lined up in front of the stove with Prim standing in the middle. The music started and then the three of them began to dance.


End file.
